4th of July crazyness
by vampier kai
Summary: crazyness with the outers inners mamoaru teasing and maybe porposals
1. Chapter 1

**4th Of July with the Outer and Inners**

What would happen when Michiru, Minako, Ami, and Usgai leave the "boys" aka Haruka, Rei, Makoto, and Hotaru alone? it's the fourth of July and michiru, mina, ami, and usgai have decided to do some shopping for there party later on that night. They didn't want Ruka, Rei-chan, Taru-chan and Mako-chan complaining the whole way so they left them alone at the outers mansion. One thing that there other half'sdidn't know was that they were bored sitting around and waiting for them to get home. The biggest question is what kind of mischief will they get into before there girlfriends get home? With haruka the trouble maker, flirt and ring leader, rei the quiet yet mischievous girl known to man kind, Mako-chan the quick wit and hotaru the brains. There will be strange and random things that will happen when they are bored and in one room at the same time with out there other half's, let me rephrase that when there other half's SHOULD NEVER leave them alone with out there girlfriends. The reason why is because those four are like little kids when bored and around each other with out there girlfriends.

Haruka was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling sighing "what should we do since the girls went to do shopping?" she looks over at rei raising a eyebrow. "I have no idea Mako-chan do you have an idea?" rei readjusts herself on the recliner so she can see makoto. Makoto looks over at haruka than over at rei thinking for a second than shrugs "got me". Hotaru watches the others closely raising a eyebrow than looks at her "papa" "haruka-papa what should we do I know that look in your eyes". Haruka grins evilly she looks at the other girls "I say we play with the fire crackers early before our girlfriends come home" she says as she sits up. Rei and makoto exchange glances and snicker while hotaru starts to think "I think michiru-mama put them in the kitchen but I'm wondering is who would we pester with them" hotaru thinks out loud as she watches everyone. Before anyone could say anything haruka rushes out of the room like a gust of wind and returns holding up four bags of firecrackers. "lets pester rose boy" rei and makoto say in unison while looking at each other, "yeah that fucking ass hole hurt my princess now we should hurt him but in our own way that cocky bastard" hotaru grits her teeth growling.

**Later at the park **

A man sneezes as he wipes his nose on his handkerchief than he continues walking with the girl "I think someone is talking about me" the man says looking at the girl and smiles. "Darien I think you just got a cold" the woman stifles a giggle as she latches on to Darien's arm.

**Back at the outers house**

"ok men plan is in action lets mess with rose boy to keep ourselves entertained fall out men" hotaru said clapping her hands together as she looks at the others. Haruka makoto and rei mock salute "yes sir!" they say in unison. Haruka breaks the tension laughing like a hyena while rei starts guffawing and makoto snickers. "lets saddle up and get out before the girls come back" hotaru pumps up her fist in the air running out of the house "SHOT GUN" she yells behind her. "NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START" rei starts yelling running after her. "GUYS MAKOTO AND I GET THE FRONT YOU TWO SHRIMPS TAKE THE BACK IM DRIVING I SET THE RULES" haruka's thunderous command makes the two stop immediately before a fight breaks out. Makoto laughs following the sky king shaking her head "you know how to stop it fast don't you I cant wait to see you in action when you have your own kids with michiru" haruka sweat drops coughing as she gets in "we'll talk about that on another time but the time now is to mess with cape boys ego and scare him" all of them yell out "YEAH" while haruka backs out of the garage and starts to drive toward down town. "where oh where is rose boy" makoto says while she's watching out the window, rei starts to concentrate her eyes shooting open fast "he's at the park and he's alone come on guys lets prank him". hotaru starts laughing "ok ok but first remember to hide from him makoto lights the fire cracker haruka puts it in the sling shot while rei shoots it I'll make sure we are keeping covered at all times got it" they all nod there head as haruka pulls out the bags of fire crackers, makoto flicks the lighter making sure it works "did someone bring an extra one just in case this one dies?" haruka sweat drops and hotaru shakes her head while rei snickers "I'm mars ma-ko-to remember" makoto blushes nodding "sorry I forgot for a second ok so lets get this game going". they all hop out of the car in search for Darien.

Hotaru stops abruptly making everyone behind her smash into her back "hey why did you stop firefly" haruka says holding her stomach where rei hit it with her head when she fell on the ground. "I see him ahead there are bushes to our right lets do this" she says smiling like a chastiser cat. They all jump into the bushes as haruka pulls out the first bag of firecrackers "lets get this party started" makoto grins holding out the lighter while rei makes sure the sling shot is working. Haruka takes out a fire cracker as makoto lights it, haruka quickly puts it in the sling shot "bombs away" rei whispers shooting it straight at the man just as it explodes inches away from his back. He jumps out of the way transforming into tuxedo max looking around quickly _what was that it was a enemy attack how can he know my identity come on attack me again_ the man thought as he turns around trying to find the enemy. The pranksters launch another fire cracker missing his head by inches as it explodes. The man whips his head around throwing roses in all directions _I just got attacked again where did that fucker come from come on show your self_ he starts to panic looking around in all directions. "we should just ask sets-chan to see if we can take away his powers has useless he uses fucking roses to attack he's weak, he thinks he's getting attack like omg!" rei whispers to the group while haruka stifles a laugh and makoto grins making hotaru roll her eyes. "lets keep him panicked this is way to much fun to stop now" hotaru whispers to rei and they all nod vigorously. "three…." haruka starts holding out three fire crackers "two.." makoto says while lighting the fire crackers at once "one…" rei says grinning making sure they are in the sack aiming them at the feet of Darien "fire!" hotaru whispers as rei launches them as they go off all around Darien's feet. He starts to dance around the explosives while all the civilians watch in amusement. "COME OUT YOMA I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE I TUXEDO MAX WILL KILL YOU" Tuxedo max yells looking all around him freaking out the people while they whisper. "mommy why is that man dressed fancy and acting crazy like daddy does when the game is on" little kid asks his mother while the mother shakes her head tugging the child away from the crazy man.

When haruka, makoto, rei and hotaru start on there last bag of fire crackers "oh my god rose boy is hilarious why haven't we done this long ago" rei muffles a laughter holding the sling shot for dear life. Hotaru giggles and says "I don't know but we need more ammo were almost out guys". "dam nit firefly's right we have to get more" haruka grumbles pulling out five firecrackers she holds them out to makoto. "true that we need more to be entertained" makoto says while lighting them and haruka puts them in the sling shot. "guys watch this I'm a bad ass with this sling shot and rose boy is my target" rei says chuckling lightly launching them as they explode right near Darien's head stomach and feet. Tuxedo man falls on the ground breathing heavy wiping sweat of his face _its like a never ending attack where is it coming from _he thought trying to find the source as he gets up slowly growling because he's pissed on surprised attacks. "we have one more where should we aim it" rei taps her chin whispering to her partners in crime. "you should aim to his man jewels god knows he wont need them any more because he probably has sperm in the bank so odango could get it from there so chibi usa could still be born right?" haruka says looking at hotaru. "right haruka-papa she can do that and I agree aim for his umbrella" hotaru nods just as horns appear on her head. Makoto sweat drops looking at her friends "that's true Taru usgai can get a sperm donor from his that's at the sperm bank chibi usa can still be born and we can get pay back on him" makoto says smiling and nods as the friends agree.

'next target Darien's man hood' the four friends think the same thought as they grin evilly at each other. Haruka takes out the last fire cracker holding it to makoto "ready.." makoto lights it grinning "aim.." haruka puts it in the sling shot smiling just as rei aims it to the man's private… "fire!" all four of them whisper at the same time rei sends it flying as it explodes right on tuxedo mans private making him fall to the ground howling in pain. Haruka couldn't hold it in any longer she falls back laughing "did you see that he's down for the count" she says in between laughing. "I didn't know he can go down that fast that says that he really is a pussy when hit" rei says as she holds onto hotaru as both of them start guffawing. "he cant be apart of the team he's to weak" makoto says laughing so hard she starts to hold her stomach leaning on haruka. "WHO EVER IS THERE THAT HURT SHOW YOUR SELF" tuxedo man yells still holding his groin in pain. "YOU'RE A PUSSY IF YOU CANT HANDLE THAT GET OFF THE TEAM AND DON'T EVER USE YOUR POWERS" haruka, makoto, rei and hotaru yell at once stepping out of the bushes still laughing. Haruka is still holding makoto while they still laugh "he cant take a hit with out crying". rei busts out laughing again falling on the ground while hotaru keeps laughing making tears come to her eyes . A whisper comes from behind all four of them "why are you saying he's a pussy for not taking a hit again?" the friends look at each other haruka says "come on you all were there the fire cracker went pop right on his man hood". "yeah and he went down for the count" rei adds nodding crossing her arms over her chest. "than he started crying" makoto quips grinning, "than he started yelling at thin air" hotaru snickers. The whisper comes again "that's not nice" the friends look at each other "what do you mean not nice you wanted that" haruka says pointing to rei. "I wanted it no she wanted it" rei counters pointing at hotaru. "I never said I wanted it makoto made a fact". "I only said what was fact" makoto glares at hotaru puffing out her chest. "wait a minute" makoto, haruka, rei and hotaru say at the same time. (cricket chirps in the back ground) "I DIDN'T ASK ANYTHING" haruka yells stepping back "I didn't either" rei shakes her head stepping beside haruka. "I just answered who ever answered that question" makoto says in a matter of fact tone stepping behind rei they all look at hotaru "W-WHAT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING I WAS TO BUSY LAUGHING HOLDING MYSELF UP WITH REI" hotaru yells jumping in front of the group. "well if it wasn't her and it wasn't me or you guys who asked those questions?" haruka states looking at her friends while makoto flicks the lighter. "HARUKA" REI-CHAN" "MAKOTO" "HHHHHOOOTTTAARRRUUU" four loud voices can be heard from behind the group as they all gulp looking at each other.

"SCATTER EVERY MAN FOR THEM SELVES" hotaru yells running while haruka rei and makoto run full force past the dark haired girl. "hey wait for me" hotaru yells "you said every man for them selves" rei yells back as the three older ones keep running. "HAVE FUN TARU!" the group yell in unison as they jump into the car making the car squeal away making fire on the road.

**Back at the park**

"hotaru what do you think your doing playing with fire, pulling a prank on Darien and being the master mind out of those idiots" says the girl with odango's for hair scolding her girlfriend. "HEY!" michiru, ami and mina say at once "what its true" usgai says in a matter of fact tone. "mhmm so true gomen" michiru says putting her hands in front of her. "yes usgai- chan your right" ami says speaking low hating to tell the princess she's right. "yeah there right I'm sorry teeny". "its pronounced twins or my twin either or mina-chan" hotaru quips smiling. "hotaru don't talk your in trouble you didn't answer my questions" usgai glares at her girl friend. Hotaru gulps than looks at the ground feeling like a little kid getting scolded "I'm sorry Hun I shouldn't of followed the others, but we were bored and I wanted to hurt Darien cause he hurt you" hotaru gives the best puppy dog eyes to her girlfriend. "awe I'm sorry to dear I shouldn't of yelled at you, you were only protecting me" usgai cooed holding hotaru close to her kissing her cheek. "I love you usgai" hotaru says kissing usgai on the lips softly, "I love you to Taru" usgai kisses her girlfriend back. "now that's all settled lets get our little trouble makers of girlfriends shall we girls" michiru says turning and facing ami and mina as they both nod. "there probably back at the house hiding in there rooms trying to think of ways to butter up to us" ami states pushing up her glasses a little. "agreed lets head home and punish our little kids" mina says with a gleam in her eyes _rei-chan I will punish you because you went along with haruka, makoto's and hotaru's plans and your supposed to be the sensible one out of the group of misfits. _mina thinks to herself walking back to the car with all there shopping bags.

**At the Outer mansion**

"ok that was close but I think we should all think of a way to get the temper of our girlfriends down we have to butter them up so we all don't end up sleeping on the couches" haruka states shivering when she thinks back on every time she ended up sleeping on the couch _I will never sleep on the couch again it hurts my back and every damn time I end up falling on the ground when I roll over plus I don't have michi to be my blanket and pillow._ haruka thinks to herself mumbling along the way. "ok well I'll go to mine and mina's room and think of a way to simmer down the goddess of love" rei states walking up the stairs, she closes the door to there room sitting on the bed thinking _ok I still have the ring I was going to give her tonight and ask her to marry me maybe I should start with that and use an excuse saying I was nervous. That haruka and the gang did that to settle my nerves a little. _Rei keeps pondering closing her eyes holding the box in her hand fiddling with it.

**Down stairs in the living room**

"haruka you better go up to your room and think of a way to get michiru to calm down remember last time we pranked someone you got thrown on the couch for a month" makoto says remembering that the blonde had to sleep on the couch on April fools day. "don't remind me makoto please" the blonde shivers walking up the stairs to the room she shared with her mermaid girlfriend closing the door. _god what am I going to do no way in the love of god am I sleeping on that devil of a couch again what should I do oh maybe I should… no I was saving that for tomorrow _haruka creases her eyebrows together grabbing the small box that has a diamond ring in it with the symbol of Neptune on the band as she opens and closes the box over and over again.

**Down stairs again…**

_God what am I going to do ami's birthday is in a few weeks and last month me rei and haruka went ring shopping we got engagement rings for our girlfriends. I got ami this beautiful ring with mercury's symbol inside of the diamond on the most gorgeous engagement band._ Makoto thought as she pats her pocket the box was kept in. she stands up fixing her hair and shirt putting the lighter away just as she comes back out to the living room she sees ami with her arms full of bags. Makoto runs to ami takes the bags off her quickly "are you alright ami you could of called me to help you". ami just nods "yes im fine makoto but what you did was wrong you shouldn't of done that" makoto nods looking down sad "but it was funny I have to say that" ami giggles slightly. Makoto looks up at ami and smiles kissing her cheek "I love you" makoto whispers in ami's ear, ami blushes and smiles turning the brown haired girlfriends head kissing her "I love you to but no more pranks ok" makoto nods putting down the bags.

Mina comes in carrying her bags and smiles at the scene than she walks up stairs to the room she shared with her girlfriend _reikio I'm going to punish you because you went along with those idiots plans _mina grins at her thoughts than pictures the punishment she might give to her 'sexy' girlfriend. The blonde opens up the door she stops immediately dropping her bags putting her hands to her mouth. _what is rei doing.. I-is that what I think it is and is she doing what I think she's doing. _When the blonde goddess of love opened the door she was met with rei on one knee with the box in her hand looking straight into the blondes blue eyes. "mina from the day I met you I loved you and I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I've looked into the future thinking I want you to be my beautiful wife. I wanted to be in your life for ever and ever till the end of time to maybe start a family with you. Watch our kids grow older have kids of there own and we run around our house chasing our grandkids than we sit and talk with our kids and there spouse. I love you the moment I laid eyes on you I love your laugh I love your voice I love your beauty I love waking up to see your beautiful face every morning. Will you minako be my wife?" rei finishes her speech looking into those beautiful blue orbs of her girlfriend waiting for the answer.

Mina was to shocked to even say anything she nodded tears coming from her eyes jumping into rei's arms. "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" she clings to her girlfriend.. No fiancé kissing all over rei's face as rei slides on the ring. "I love you mina so much" "I love you to my Martian".

**In haruka's and michiru's room**

Michiru stops when she sees flower petals all over the bed and floor she slowly walks up to the bed seeing a small box she gets a confused look. _whets this I don't remember anything special happening today but where is Ruka _. michiru stops thinking right when threes music behind her she turns around and haruka is standing there in slacks a nice top and a tie. _what is Ruka thinking she thinks she can butter me up well think again ha-ru-ka you are in so much trouble._ michiru glares at haruka as she watches her lover gulp seeing sweat form on the blondes forehead. "michiru from the moment I saw you in that beautiful sun dress after my first track race I've loved you. After you saved me from that yoma I loved you even more that day I made a promise to protect you from anything that will harm you in any way. I will now and for ever be your knight and you will always be my mermaid princess. I love you forever and eternity you are my one and only the girl that stole my heart so many years ago. We faced hardships together and we gained strength we faced wins and we stood proud side by side." the blonde slowly walked past michiru grabbed the box as she kneels down on one knee in front of the ocean haired goddess. "I want to still stand side by side with you for eternity to protect you from harm to love you more than ever. To settle down with the one I love my little mermaid to maybe start a family if you want. W-what im trying to say is michiru will you take my hand in marriage?"

_s-she oh my kami sama haruka ten'ou wants me to be her wife to get married with my sky king. _michiru starts to cry covering her mouth looking into the teal eyes of her lover. "yes haruka I will marry you I've been waiting for this for ever". haruka smiles putting the ring on her fiancé delicate finger kissing her deeply bringing her closer to the blonde. "im so glad I love you michiru you're my soul mate and for ever will be". michiru kisses her back tangling her fingers in the blonde hair pulling back for oxygen. Haruka grins picking up michi spinning her around putting her back down. "im sorry for everything that happened in the past and probably the future I love you so much michi" haruka confesses blushing a little. "we will face it together love nothing will come between me and you" michiru states kissing the blonde.

**Later that night**

Haruka walks down the stairs fixing her shirt and hair as she walks into the living room "how was both of your proposals?" the blonde states looking at rei and makoto. "she said yes and well the rest is history…mainly because its for mine and mina's memory" rei states grinning like a mad fool laying back down with glazed eyes. Makoto snickers while haruka laughs "I-I'm waiting because I'm going to cook her favourites than I'll purpose" makoto starts day dreaming her smile not leaving her face. "that's romantic im glad you planned it down to the last minute mako-chan" haruka smiles patting makoto's back she chuckles sitting down on the chair. "ok onto the next business gents" hotaru states laughing as she walks into the living room sitting in the main chair in the front of the others. "why do we keep messing around with those words we say gents, lads, boys, men…who started that and why do we keep saying that" rei says while thinking about it. "I have no idea I think it was michi and mina that joked around because me you, makoto, and hotaru are all more tomboys than our girlfriends" haruka said while tapping her chin her eyes darting to all her friends in the room. Makoto nods slowly chuckling remembering mina and michi joking calling us men of the house "I think haruka is right we kept up with that for the past 2 years after the girls said that". "ok we agree that we are the men of the relation ship and we are equal in our relationship… now onto business" hotaru says standing up walking into the middle of the living room. "Christmas is coming our friends and family are coming are we going to do the house like last year and bug the 20 foot Santa to the roof of the house to jump down at a random moment scaring the people?" haruka looks at her daughter raising a eyebrow than snickers "last year that Santa brought down the Rudolph up on the roof and it ran over my mother remember?" rei, makoto. Hotaru and haruka burst out laughing remembering last year making Mrs. Ten'ou have a heart attack than yell at her daughter. "I remember her yelling than dragging you by the ear into the time out corner" rei says in between laughter making a whole new set of laughing coming from makoto and hotaru making haruka grumble rubbing her ear.. "don't make me remember that day it was embarrassing"

"ok so we trick out a random decoration to jump in front or on someone this year right?" all of the girls roared in agreement "YEAH LET US HAVE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER" haruka yells pumping her fists in the air making the others sweat drop. "she's like a little kid during that time just give her sugar than she will be our entertainment" rei whispers to hotaru and makoto making them snicker. "hey what you all talking about and yelling in haruka's case" everyone turns to the voice revealing michi, ami, mina and usgai. "nothing" the girls say in unison while they smile innocently. They all stand up smiling moving to make room for there girlfriends/ fiancé's "yeah like we believe the trouble maker of the group" mina says raising a eyebrow to haruka "OI! I don't lie when michi asks me a question and I will never lie to her" haruka states puffing out her chest making michiru giggle pulling the pouting haruka on the couch "thank you love I know you wont lie to me" michiru cooed kissing haruka making the blonde woman blush while everyone roared in laughter. "oh haruka dear someone called saying it was your name and she said she's visiting for Christmas. Do you know who im talking about cause I don't?" michiru changes the topic looking at haruka. Haruka furrowed her eyebrows and jumps off the couch " KAMI I FORGOT MY COUSIN IS VISITNG I THOUGHT IT WAS NEXT YEAR". haruka starts to pace around the room mumbling than stops looking at everyone's confused glances "I have a cousin named haruka but she's from my mom's side of the family. Yes were named the same because our moms were having a contest on which haruka will be a boy but we were both girls she goes to a private high school across town. We keep in touch she says she will be bringing over friends and there loved ones so im guessing her friends and there boyfriends or girlfriends" haruka stops explaining just to take a deep breath. "I totally forgot she was coming gomen everyone but you will be meeting her girlfriend to. But please don't be sailor scouts in front of them if need be we will leave them to go and fight the enemy ok?" everyone nods letting haruka sigh. Everyone's thought was _I wonder if haruka's cousin is like her or maybe her cousin is the sane one in the family. _

haruka watches everyone tilting her head sitting down putting her head in her hands _kami sama why did I forget duckie wont let me live this down if she finds out during her visit. Also I cant believe I need to show everyone that I'm the sane one compared to her… well never mind on that she will prove to everyone that I'm the saline one out of us._ she keeps thinking than shakes her head standing up "ok everyone you get to meet my cousin haruka Suzushiro?" michiru smiles and nods "yes love I want to meet the rest of your family" ami smiles "I agree with michiru were all family one way or another am I right mako-chan". makoto kisses ami's cheek chuckling "yes we are the craziest family known to man kind". rei laughs at makoto's opinion "yes I totally agree I cant wait to meet the other haruka right mina?" "oh yes reikio cant wait for Christmas now" mina states giggling at rei's blush. "I cant wait to meet cousin haruka right michiru-mama and haruka-papa" hotaru states with puppy eyes making usgai coo "my little Taru I love your innocence". everyone burst out laughing at hotaru's blush "she's far from innocent sometimes around you odango" rei keeps laughing.

"ok everyone we agree come Christmas time I'll introduce all of you to my cousin" haruka states grinning at everyone. _kami please give me strength to inure my cousin's loud mouth I'll be good I wont ask of anything else._ haruka keeps thinking and praying to herself.

This is a random piece I made up of after I was bored at work I hope you'll like it review please if you want. Next chapter is well after I keep thinking and piecing it together it will involve mai hime meets the sailor scouts… also maybe some more tuxedo mask beating and also maybe Yuuichi Tate beating… he he I have no idea yet but I'll keep thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**The meetings of the blonde cousins**

-sorry about late submitting long story short work caught up with me been busy -.- anyways here's the next chapter I hope you all like it give me a review good or bad I'll take it.-

**Haruka's point of view:**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast when I rolled over feeling around for my fiancé, but I didn't find any warmth. "michi?" waking up fully I grabbed a shirt buttoning it up leaving the first two undone than grabbed some jeans that were loose putting them on. I started to walk down the steps "michi hunny" I looked around than making my way to the kitchen I saw a warm breakfast and a note.

_Haruka,_

_Here is some breakfast there's still coffee hot in the pot. I left with hotaru to go to the airport to pick up your cousin and her friends. don't worry dear I'll take good care of them just clean up the house and shower I should be back in a hour or so. _

_Love, michi_

I kept on reading it I cant believe she left me to sleep in I got the best fiancé in the world. "thanks michi… oh crap I forgot again she's flying in today." I started to pale. I walked over to the coffee pouring a cup as I started to pace. "ok so lets see by the smell of the food michi didn't leave till about 5 or 10 minutes ago. So that means I have at least a little over half a hour I have to quickly clean the house that would take about what 20 minutes than 10 minutes to take a shower." I kept on thinking than putting down my cup of coffee I ran around the house putting away all the stuff laying on the ground. Grinning like a mad fool I looked around "ok one part of the house done now on to the guest rooms". marching upstairs I opened the first room and started to clean it.

Finishing all the rooms I walked into the room I shared with michiru grabbing clean clothes I made my way into the shower. While I was in the shower "ok lets see my cousin has her friends and girlfriend coming along I need to make sure that the inners need a reminder to not use there powers. Oh god I can just see today being a long day and it isn't even noon yet". finishing up with the shower I made my way outside ruffling my hair to get the water out. I walked into the garage opening the door to the garage and I smile looking at my yellow sports car "ok my beautiful yellow baby today im going to make you shine we have guests coming". grabbing the hose I start to spray the car while humming a random tune.

I start to wash off the soap on the car grinning "my baby is sparkling just like the day I bought you". "Ruka why are you talking to a inanimate object and calling it baby? I was replaced by the car again wasn't I ha-ru-ka". I gulp shivering involuntary thinking _the only one I know that talks like that oh my god crap im so going to sleep on the couch_. I slowly turn around looking into the bluest eyes I've ever seen "hey hunny your home early….". "don't hey hunny me you were talking like your car is your fiancé but what ever we have guests". I smile leaning into michi than she turns around walking away I sigh "oh and haruka couch for tonight no ifs ands or buts" she turns around and smiles just as I hear a snicker I turn to the side seeing my cousin.

"HEY DUCKIE LONG TIME NO TALK I MISSED YOU MY DEAR COUSIN" I grin seeing her turn red. "HARUKA DON'T CALL ME DUCKIE OR I WILL 'KILL' YOUR ASS AGAIN LIKE OUR CHILD HOOD REMEMBER" my cousin starts yelling and stomps over to where I am I grin watching her. "it's kick haruka" the girl that stood behind my cousin talked I smiled walking around duckie leaning down and kisses the girls hand. "don't worry im used to my cousins antics she always yelled from what I heard from my mother she was the yeller and I was quiet when we were born". I give my most charming smile watching her blush. "DON'T YOU DARE TENOU FLIRT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND" my cousin was standing by me I knew she was going to punch me I dodge out of the way smirking. "awe dear cousin ruining my fun ok I wont flirt anymore with miss….". "Yukino and im sorry haruka-kun that I got you in trouble".

**Third person's point of view:**

Haruka turns around facing her cousin and smiles gently "my dear duckie I wish yukino was my cousin instead". A red head behind yukino snickers "Oi lion I like your cousin already" nao holds her stomach laughing. "come on spider we haven't even introduced ourselves to haruka's cousin" natsuki was holding in laughing trying to be nice after a jab from her girlfriend beside her. "Ara Ara haruka-chan your cousin is the opposite of you" that takes the cake as nao and natsuki fall on the ground laughing as haruka glares at shizuru "babuzka why I awta". haruka stops looking back at her cousin. "this is yukino my girlfriend than the red head behind her is nao but we call her spider…don't ask you will find out later. Now those two that are beside the car are natsuki aka puppy or mutt or wolf beside her is her girlfriend shizuru the student council president. The two that are behind the car getting the luggage are mai and mIkoto. Everyone this is my cousin haruka just so we don't mix each other up call her Ruka or Tenou your choice". After introductions haruka bows to everyone "good afternoon to you all now as you know im haruka this here is my finace michiru as you all have met". the blonde wraps a protective arm around the ocean haired girl and smiles gently. "and over here is our daughter hotaru don't be fooled with her age cause she is really smart we have another roommate her name is setsuna but she is on vacation last I heard right michi?" the blonde questions looking over at michiru tilting her head slightly "no she's coming home today we haven't warned her about people vis-….." just as about she was going to finish that sentence cars were heard pulling up on the drive way.

The tall blonde heard the sound of cars and grins waving to the people in the cars "Hey guys I thought I said we would meet up after dinner?". The first person to step out of the car was a brown haired teen at the same height of haruka "we did agree to that but I wanted to meet our friends cousin is that so hard Ruka". Ruka smirks chuckling "not at all mako now get over here with the rest of the inners and I'll introduce you sound good?" Makoto smiles and nods signalling the rest to follow her she walks up beside Ruka patting her on the back. "now introduce us to your cousin…wait I want to guess who's your cousin" mako smiles watching Ruka. "fine one guess and that is all ok" she nods than looks around at the other girls in front of her slowly. "hmm" she puts her finger to her chin creasing her eyebrows watching them all closely, than she points to the bluenett haired girl. "she's your cousin" makoto puffs out her chest proud of herself until she hears haruka laughing. She looks at haruka raises her eyebrow making her laugh more. "THE WOLF ISNT TENOUS COUSIN FOR CRIST SAKE WHO WOULD THINK THE DELIQUENT IS HER COUSIN" the small blonde beside mako starts yelling. That makes haruka fall on the ground laughing more "that *laughs* is *giggles* my cousin" she starts to calm down laughing standing up. "ok mako this is haruka my cousin the one who you thought is my cousin is natsuki?" the blonde looks at natsuki making her nod her head. "ok than beside her is shizuru her girlfriend than the orange haired girl is mai the one beside her is mikoto than the red head is nao the one in front of her is haruka's girlfriend yukino" Ruka finishes her introduction.

One teenaged girl comes up beside makoto "seriously mako leave the guessing of peoples to ami but besides that good job". "come on rei I want to guess some people im learning" mako whines looking at rei making rei sigh. Just than screaming can be heard "TORU IM SORRY IM LATE!" a blonde girl comes whizzing by face planting right in front of hotaru making Ruka, michi, rei, mako, and mina sweat drop while ami sighs "usgai its fine don't worry everyone else just arrived" hotaru says while helping her stand up and makes usgai smile. "ok since everyone is here on my end michi please help with instructions" Ruka kisses michi on the cheek and smiles. "Ruka already introduced us three now to move on to the rest. The one beside Ruka is makoto than threes rei beside her the one hotaru is helping up is usgai". watching everyone nod and she smiles finishing off the introduction "minako is the other blonde and we say she's usagi's twin. The other one beside her is ami our resident doctor and genius" after hearing that ami blushes "michiru-san im thankful that you think that" ami turns around and bows to the other girls. Mina, rei, mako, and usgai follow through and bow also. "odango you shouldn't of run all this way just call one of us to pick up your lazy ass. Your late because you slept in didn't you" rei growls looking at usage. "Toru rei's being mean again" usgai starts crying making hotaru rub her back "don't listen to rei she's just jealous you can run fast when your late" hotaru smiles while everyone else laughs.

"mai can I eat now im hungry!" a cat like girl yells from the top of the house while everyone looks up. "h-how…GET DOWN FROM THERE MIKOTO" Ruka screams to the catlike girl watching her jump down flipping in the air as she lands beside mai. "please mai im hungry" she whimpers looking up at mai "ok how about we all take our luggage bring it inside and we can show you all were you are staying sound good" michiru questions looking at the rest as they all nod. All of them start walking inside Ruka and michi stop at the top of the staircase. "ok the three rooms that are on the far end of the right are ours every other room are empty pick a room and unpack we will meet you all downstairs" Ruka finishes watching them all leave while she goes back down stairs holding michi. "I have a feeling off those girls they cant be one of us but something else". Ruka looks around watching them all while rei finishes "I have to say I agree even my cousin is a little different. But don't forget inners we have to keep quiet on us ok" Ruka gets nods from everyone making her smile. Just than there was a cough behind them they all freeze "Ara Ara our hosts have another side to them I wonder" a Kyoto accent can be heard haruka spins around facing shizuru seeing no one behind her. "please don't tell anyone else ok please" Ruka starts begging making shizuru smile giggling "Ara don't worry I wont say anything". everyone in the room sighs nodding as rei walks up to shizuru giving her a glare "you say one word to anyone else putting my family in danger I'll make sure it's the late word" she states with a cold voice making shizuru shiver "Ara I might say something to my puppy because if she was here she wouldn't take to kindly to someone threaten me".

Just as shizuru finishes two pistols are pointing to rei letting rei smile as she transforms into sailor mars "lets take this outside shall we natsuki-chan" as rei finishes as she out the open window. Natsuki stands there jaw dropped rushing out the window following the black haired woman. She starts shooting the girl in a fuku but every shot missed as . Just as rei pulls her arms back to aim her flame sniper to attack the woman with pistols. "DEAD SCREAM" the attack from the side making natsuki fly into the house wall the figure goes over to rei "rei-chan are you ok? When I saw into the gates I saw that girl attacking you what happened" the woman keeps talking rei looks up at her and smiles "setsuna-chan im fine don't worry I was trying to show natsuki that she should not aim those guns at me"

When everyone in the house heard a crash they all came out looking at the side of the house than back at the two women. "what happened sets-chan geez don't go all ballistic on our guests" Ruka walks up to setsuna while talking. "im sorry I thought that girl was hurting our friend" setsuna starts defending herself just as a groan can be heard. Ruka mumbles something than sighs "everyone this is setsuna our roommate/friend and last legal guardian of little hotaru". natsuki stands up slowly holding onto shizuru "TENOU WHAT ARE YOUR POWA'S I KNOW YOUR SOMETHING" yelling can be heard everyone looks at haruka making the sailor scouts sigh standing next to Ruka. "that powers haruka" "that's what I said yukino" everyone sweat drops. "ok we will show you just don't say anything to anyone got that" Ruka states looking at everyone as they nod.

"URANUS" -"NEPTUNE" -"JUPITER" -"VENUS" -"MERCURY" -"SATURN" -"MOON" "MAKE UP POWER!" there was a bright light making the Hime's shield there eyes as the light lessons there stood in front of them were the sailor scouts. All of the girls stared wide eyed jaw dropped watching them. "SOO COOL I DIDN'T KNOW MY COUSIN WAS SAILOR URANUS" haruka starts yelling making Ruka face palm. After everyone watches the sailor scouts detransform walking up to them just as natsuki walks up to rei "im sorry im just protective of shizuru" rei nods than yawns slowly she turns and looks over at minako smiling slightly "lets head back to the temple before grandpa comes over and starts groping Ruka's guests". minako giggles skipping over to rei holding onto her arm "good bye everyone we will see you all tomorrow" with that said the two girls walk to the car and drive off. They turn around looking at there guests "lets go inside for some tea sound good" setsuna states walking inside to the kitchen going to make some tea.

"Ara I would love some tea I'll help you make it setsuna-chan" shizuru keeps walking following the time guardian until she disappears everyone watched them. "you got yourself a tea drinker girlfriend don't you natsuki?" rei states chuckling watching the other girls. Natsuki nods slowly and shakes her head "yeah I do but she don't make a issue about my mayo so I don't make a issue about her tea". A tall blonde comes up behind natsuki "we don't store mayo here cause we don't want odango to make sandwiches everyday" with that mako and rei even nao started laughing. "pup here eats mayo with everything odds are she will go buy some and hide it" nao says through her laughter, haruka turns to nao and winks while she watches her blush she smiles.

Nao keeps blushing after Ruka winks at her she turns her head to natsuki when she hears laughing "m-mutt shut up". natsuki clutches her sides laughing more "I wont shut up spider you blushed when Mr. ten'ou here winked at you geez he's married to and with a kid". haruka looked at her cousin and smiles than the sailor scouts grin after Ruka starts snickering "ok since were all practically staying under one roof nao-chan im a girl". right after Ruka said that natsuki doubles over in laughter making nao blush more "Ara Ara nao goes more red than natsuki does when I buy new lingerie" shizuru some how stands behind the blushing madly natsuki. "wow haruka-papa nao-chan here probably has a crush on you" hotaru states having a evil gleam in her eye making everyone sweat drop and nao blush more. "I-I do not have a crush on haruka-kun" Ruka smiles walking over to nao leans into her close blowing into her ear gently "I wouldn't mind having nao-chan smiting over me" she states in a husky voice. "HARUKA TENOU I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU FLIRT WITH OUR GUEST DID I NOT" the ocean goddess grabbed Ruka's ear tugging on it "you will have the couch for 3 nights because of your big high end libido". mako, ami, usgai, and hotaru start to laugh. "Ara michiru-chan can give me pointers to keep natsuki in line than" a Kyoto woman smiles while pointing to the girl that looks like a kicked puppy.

Setsuna watches amused over everyone at the bottom of the stairs "I would suspect that Ruka got in trouble our guests are laughing at Ruka's discipline and also a couple in this room is like michiru and Ruka's relationship did I get it all right?" she smiles when everyone is jaw slacked. Nao slowly watches the time guardian and smiles shyly "uh yes you did setsuna-chan and nice job are you a cop or detective?". makoto, hotaru, Ruka, michiru, ami and usgai just start laughing. "no im not nao im the time guardian I know all I see all". setsuna states mysteriously making nao blush again.

After all the chaos dies down makoto Ruka and hotaru go outside in the back yard to have a mini meeting. "how about we start pulling some pranks or at least scare someone?" Ruka smiles evilly watching the other two. "sure haruka-papa we can I think we still have some fire crackers or something". makoto chuckles nodding. After the meeting they all went inside getting ready for there plan. "SHIZURU!" natsuki can be heard from the kitchen blushing a lot. "Ara my little puppy don't want a belly scratch or maybe a treat for not hurting our hosts" a Kyoto accent was speaking making hotaru stare at Ruka raising a eyebrow. Ruka grins than wipes it off just as a car can be heard all of them run towards the door opening it up seeing two girls come out of the car. The girl with glasses and black hair stretches "so this is were the gang has left to hmm this will be good for the newspaper". "chie I think we should just be good and not humiliate this persona's privacy" the other girl stated. Just as the girls start walking a tall figure came up behind the girls "what lovely ladies have graced my house with there presence". the girl named chie turned around and stops looking up "w-well uh our friends said they would be staying here it seems we have the wrong house". the tall figure starts chuckling looking up at the house

"OI DUCKIE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU". a blonde blurred figure can be seen launching at the tall person just as the tall blonde avoids it grinning. "HARUKA TENOU I'LL 'MILL' YOU IF YOU EVER USE THAT NAME AGAIN" yukino sighs shaking her head "its kill haruka". Ruka starts laughing walking away as the other blonde starts attacking her Ruka starts dodging smirking "come on dear cousin of mine I fight with mako". haruka starts getting redder punching more and more. The two girls chie and aoi watching in confusment didn't hear a person come up beside them startling them when she spoke "that is haruka Tenou cousin of that bull horn mouth haruka Suzushiro… oh and im hotaru daughter of haruka Tenou". she smiles looking at the other girls.

Both haruka's stop breathing heavy falling on the ground as michiru comes up to them "ok girls did you get that out of your system or do you want another round?" the ocean haired goddess states looking at both of them as Ruka stands up smiling "nope im all right oh and those girls who might you be?". chie and aoi bow politely "haruka-kun I'm chie and this is my girlfriend aoi we are friends of your cousin sir". after chie said that she heard everyone laughing than they stopped "don't worry you will find out what there laughing at" hotaru states giggling walking up to Ruka "haruka-papa can we go inside" Ruka nods ruffling hotaru's hair "sure hime-chan" she smiles walking inside letting the rest follow.

Everything was quiet in the mansion that evening well… until people heard music. Ruka looked at michiru raising a eyebrow "did we teach hotaru to play guitar with out us knowing". michiru shakes her head "no love but I think that music is going on outside" after Ruka heard that she bolted up and rushed to the door seeing a blonde haired man with side burns. "dude who are you here for?" Ruka states raising a eyebrow just than all the girls come rushing down stairs trampling over Ruka in the process. "Tate not again I told you I love mikoto not you so please stop it" everyone sighs watching the interaction between the busty girl and side burn guy. Ruka stands up dusting off her shirt than walks past everyone looming over Tate making him gulp "you heard the lady scram off our property" the blonde growls slightly making Tate shiver "no not till I get mai back away from that cat girl" through his voice everyone can tell he's scared of the sky king. "OI MY SKY 'MING' COUSIN TEACH HIM A LEASON" everyone sweat drops "that's king haruka" yukino states "THAT'S WHAT I SAID" the human bull horn starts denying herself the correction.

"so sky king-kun can I have mai back" Tate presses further hoping to win back the carrot top ex girlfriend. Everyone starts to laugh at the man's nervousness than the bluenett with glasses comes out with the tall Amazon girl "excuse me but I believe that mai-chan and mikoto-chan are together so who might you be?" the brunette beside ami stands in front of her protecting her "answer the question my girlfriend asked or you might not like how we treat outsiders here at this house". Tate gulps than steps back away from the three girls just than a silver object comes in contact with the mans back "answer to what my aunts and haruka-papa have asked" there was a venomous tone attached to the violet haired girl. Tate turns around looking at her and smirks "what you going to do about it little…." before he could finish the sentence there was ice growing around his feet a sword to his neck and thunder rippling through out the sky. "finish that sentence and I will hurt you for speaking to hime-chan like that" the tall blonde states dangerously.

"Ara Tate-kun I think its best you stop talking and leave you are not welcome here isn't that right haruka-kun" shizuru comes up beside Ruka smiling. "yes that is right shizuru mai don't like you anymore and I don't think Tenou or anyone else that has a element here want you here" natsuki comes up beside shizuru holding guns smirking. Just than there were fire crackers left on Tate's head than popping all around making him yell. All the tension left as everyone started laughing. "mai look what I found" a cat like girl holds up fire crackers and a lighter "so that's where it went oh well something else than eh boys" mako states snickering making Ruka and hotaru nod. Mikoto turns around seeing Tate than she takes out her sword slamming it into Tate as he fly's backwards off the property making Ruka, makoto and hotaru gulp "well we wont piss her off neh" Ruka and hotaru nod looking at mako.

**Haruka**: why did it take so long for this chapter and we couldn't beat up Darien.

**TK**: *scratches chin* ha-ha well sorry I had work also my computer crashed be glad I still remembered everything I wrote *glares*

**Natsuki**: OI im the only one that does the glare *glares at the author*

**TK**: *glares back* I can do it to and I might use the Kuga glare more deadlier than you do Nat-chan *snickers*

**Shizuru**: Ara author be nice to my natsuki and I'll give you a prize *smiles innocently

**TK**: w-what a prize… what kind of prize *nose bleeds a little*

**Haruka**: wow our author has the mind in the gutter

**Natsuki**: yeah no doubt *looks at shizuru* what kind of prize anyways

**Shizuru**: well…*pulls out mountain dew*

**Haruka**: w-whats that *points to bottle*

**TK**: *tackles shizuru grabs mountain dew than jumps into a tree* my precious dew ooh did you miss me I sure have missed you *pets dew*

**Natsuki**: *watches eyes bulging* our author is one fucked up person

**TK**: *throws acorn at natsuki* MY DEW MY PRESIOUS DEW I WORKED HARD FOR IT….

**Haruka**: *walks away whistling* sorry folks the author is on something the author is acting.. *looks up at TK* a little squirrelly if yeah know what I mean… that's all folks *has on rabbit ears and starts chewing a carrot*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cousins, Family and Friends**

It was early in the morning when there was a loud crash startling a grouchy blonde tomboy awake. The blonde tomboy rubs her eyes she slowly stands up mumbling as she walks out the bedroom door. "OK WHO THE HELL MADE THAT CRASH" she starts yelling walking down the stairs. "Uh Ruka I think the loud crash was that" A girl with black hair and glasses points to the outside of the house. Ruka raises her eyebrow "thanks chie but why natsuki fighting rose boy is?" chie shrugs Ruka shakes her head walking outside she walks up behind tuxedo mask kicking him in the balls. "hey gay boy don't go hurting my guests" tuxedo mask squeaks "all I wanted to do was take out shizuru on a date" ruka shakes her head and starts laughing.

Ruka keeps laughing holding her stomach "natsuki call the gang they have to listen to this" she falls on the ground laughing more. Natsuki nods growling walking into the mansion "OI EVERYONE RUKA WANTS US OUTSIDE NOW!" she stomps outside growling shooting missing tuxedo mask's head clipping off his mask. As the mask falls on the ground everyone is beside the growling natsuki "hey pup relax what happened" the red head taps natsuki's shoulder making natsuki growl louder. Nao's eyebrow twitches than looks at the man on the ground stomping up to him as her nails turn into claws "you made our pup mad" as she finishes that sentence she slices off the man's cape and hat. Nao picks up tuxedo mask "someone get fujio here to calm the pup down while me and ruka deal with costume boy here" Nao throws him in-between ruka and her. "Now rose boy you got Nao here mad which means..." ruka counts to three on her fingers.

"RUKA WHY THE HELL IS DELEQUINT GROWLING MOO DID THIS TO HER" a blonde streak can be seen running towards ruka. "That's who Haruka" "THATS WHAT I SAID" ruka chuckles looking at her cousin "cuz the person who did this to her is this man here gay boy or tuxedo mask as people call him he asked out shizuru right in front of natsuki". The three girls could hear natsuki growling they turn around to see her and shizuru talking as they watch shizuru kisses natsuki making her have a goofy smile on her face. Nao turns around looking at rose boy and smirks "everyone here in this mansion is taken rose boy" she extends her claws licking one of them. "First she has guns and you have claws who else has weapons staying here" he states standing up holding up a rose throwing it at her as she slices the rose in half. "Nao-chan be nice to Darien ok" everyone looks at setsuna as Nao blushes nodding "h-hai sets-chan"

All eyes turn toward the blushing nao making natsuki start howling with laughter "s-spider has a girlfriend finally what else is next were all going to be going to school here". "Ara natsuki has a point maybe we should all finish up schooling here we can all help the sailor scouts" shizuru puts a finger to her chin. Everyone thinks than a whole round of 'yes and hell yeah's" from everyone. Natsuki stops laughing than looks at shizuru "but why what about my bike what about your student council?" "Ara well we can get ruka-kun to go get it even chie and Aoi will transfer here". Chie and Aoi smile nodding taking pictures of all of us "yea more people to take pictures of right Aoi" "yes chie".

Ruka looks at tux boy and smirks "get out of here before my new roommates chase yeah out" tuxedo mask gulps and nods running away while ruka turns to michi and smiles "love that means we have new roommates there's going to be a lot of chaos". Michiru giggles nodding "yes dear" ruka grins as Haruka slaps her cousins back "HEY COUSIN THAT MEANS WERE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES".

Ruka clearly sweat drops looking at Haruka than turns and looks at nao "ok either I'm still half asleep or setsuna the old hag here has a girlfriend after being single since the dinosaurs". That makes rei makoto and hotaru start howling with laughter while ruka keeps on laughing. Satsuna's eyebrow twitches as she holds up the time staff "what. Was. that. Ru-ka"

She starts to give off a dangerous aura making ruka gulp "come on sets chan you know I was only kidding right" she states nervously. Ruka starts backing away slowly as setsuna walks forward "I think you should know how dinosaurs became extinct since you dropped out of school". Everyone watches with amusement as ruka starts running "OI I DIDNT DROPP OUT THE SCHOOL BLEW UP HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT" she jumps and clears it over nao and natsuki as there was fire on the trail as she keeps running.

"Uh michiru-chan shouldn't we help out ruka-kun from Nao's murderous girlfriend". Natsuki states nervously than shivers looking at nao and gulps than runs right alongside of ruka "CALL OFF YOUR ROOMMATE AND HER GIRLFRIEND RUKA I DONT WANNA DIE!" natsuki yells as she runs for her life she lets out a squeak when ruka lifts her jumping on top of the mansion breathing heavy "natsuki when setsuna is like this stay clear".

Natsuki nods watching setsuna miss miserably with her dead screams while nao misses with her webs "yeah and when spider is like this stay clear damn those two make a deadly couple don't yeah think ruka?" ruka starts laughing patting natsuki on the back. "Welcome to the 'guy' club Nat-chan the members consists of me the president" ruka grins making natsuki snort "than there's rei makoto and hotaru long story short we normally are partners in crime".

Rei, makoto and hotaru jump onto the mansion's roof behind natsuki "I can't believe setsuna has found someone let alone jail bait?" hotaru states 'innocently' making rei and mako nod "how come you guys say jail bait isn't setsuna-chan only in university?" after saying that ruka rei mako and hotaru start laughing than looks at natsuki "she is about what maybe 2,000 years old give or take right guys" ruka looks at everyone else "yep setsuna-mama is about that old" natsuki watch eyes going wide "damn than that means nao is dating someone that's old enough to be her great great great great great grandma or something damn spider likes really old people".

Natsuki grins looking at the others as she stands up "DURAN!" a giant wolf with guns on his body appears making the 'guys' gulp "DURAN LOAD CARTRAGES" noise can be heard "AIM" the giant wolf aims at the angry red head and time guardian "FIRE!" the giant guns go off as there was a loud bang ruka, rei, mako, and hotaru scramble to the edge looking down seeing the two ranging females frozen in ice as they jump down "ok Haruka-papa remind me to NOT get her mad at us" the others just nodded as natsuki's giant wolf lands with her on his back. "Don't worry they will dethaw in maybe a few hours".

Shizuru that has been watching highly amused turns towards michiru to her right and smiles "ara seems like our 'boys' have been bad and natsuki bringing out Duran what should we do michiru-chan?" michiru smiles warmly looking at the younger girl "I know ruka will have the couch tonight I think you should follow what I do if you want your... puppy to follow rules?" "Ara I think your right" shizuru turns towards natsuki "nat-su-ki no mayo for today".

As if on cue natsuki's ears perk up running toward shizuru "b-but hun come on I had to do something or do you want a prestoric fiancé being shishcabobed" "ara natsuki should of thought of that instead of using Duran on civilians". A whimper could be heard shizuru looks at natsuki she looks like a puppy that has been kicked hard "ara natsuki makes me tea and stays out of trouble today I won't take away her mayo sound good".

Everyone watched natsuki's reaction first things that could be seen was a tail going 300mph "yes dear what kind would you like if they don't have it I'll go get some from the store". Everyone sweat dropped "ara natsuki I want earl grey tea last I saw they didn't have any so please go to the store and pick some up and pick up some mayo for yourself to" shizuru kisses natsuki's cheek making her blush she walks away everyone follows instead of ruka rei mako and hotaru.

**Natsuki's pov:**

_Yes my mayo won't be taken away all I have to do is go get earl gray tea. Tea... wait what was I going to get._ I furrow my eyebrows thinking than eyes go wide "EARL GRAY TEA I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR MY SHIZURU" with the new task at hand I walk towards chie's car getting in but stops "oi you guys coming or staying". I grin watching the others eyes go wide and run towards the car. I look at ruka and smile driving away "ok what's the question you guys want to know".

Ruka speaks first "how can you get out of the dog house so fast I can't even do that". "Yeah what's your secrete" I look at hotaru and smirk "easy play your cards that your girlfriend has delta me well shizuru thinks I'm cute and I'm her puppy so I use the kicked puppy look and she forgets any kind of punishment". Rei and mako snicker while ruka and hotaru stare in awe at me. "Judging by the snickers you two have already figured out how to get out of the dog house is I right?" rei and mako nod "yep" they say in unison as ruka mumbles "I've tried and nothing has worked".

**Normal POV:**

About an hour later the troop comes back to the mansion walking inside "HUNNY WERE HOME" we all state at the same time than burst out laughing. Shizuru, michiru, mina, ami, and usagi all look at us and smile usagi running and jumping on hotaru as ami blushes when mako kisses her cheek "have fun with the girls ami-chan?" ami nods and smiles "yes mako i have did you have fun on your tea hunting?" natsuki goes wide eyed and runs to the kitchen putting on water grabbing the tea.

After the tea was made natsuki walked out for tea for everyone with fake puppy ears on looking at shizuru. "Hun am i off punishment?" natsuki watches her with the ears on. "KAWAII!" shizuru kisses natsuki and leans into her ear and whispers "natsuki should be a puppy more" making natsuki turn 12 different shades of red. Everyone around the room started laughing as natsuki smiles kissing seizure's cheek. She clears her throat looking at everyone "as shizuru says we will be transferred to..." a door busts open a red head comes charging inside "NAT-CHAN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US AT FUKKA".

Natsuki sweat drops "midori you can come to and even bring Youko here we need a doctor and maybe shizuru can pull strings for her to work at the school were attending" midori looks at natsuki and tackles her "when has nat-chan grown up *sniffs* I'm like a parent watching their child go to college but we all know nat-chan and her grades". Natsuki hit midori over the head growling as shizuru giggles "Ara well midori sensei is true there".

"That is not fair I'm getting ganged up on ruka-nii chan can you help me here?" natsuki does the puppy eyes towards ruka. Midori looks at natsuki than over at the tall blonde guy "your not natsuki's brother" she materializes her double headed axe. Natsuki steps in front of midori glaring at her making her back down "no ruka isn't my brother but she is acting like an older sibling to me and i like that so are rei, hotaru, makoto, michiru, mina. Now you hurt them i make sure Duran uses you as a dog toy".

Midori just gulps "h-hai natsuki" she makes her weapon disappear while the sailor scouts look at natsuki making her blush "w-what we are all living under the same roof and well were kind of like a big family am i right?". Everyone nods while midori looks at natsuki "what am i than and what about Youko?" natsuki smiles "well midori your kind of like my older sister that pretends she's younger while Youko is like a over protective aunt that don't like it when your hurt".

Shizuru swoons over natsuki kissing her cheek "ara natsuki is so cute trying to think don't you think michiru-chan" michiru nods walking around natsuki "hai she is really cute when she blushes" just than ruka and natsuki yell at the same time "SHIZURU, MICHI" making the two girls laugh.

"RUKA I HEARD SOMEONE BUST DOWN THE DOOR" a blonde blur went past the girls to ruka's side. "Don't worry dear cousin it was natsuki's teacher. Well seems like you my dear cousin are going to help shizuru and natsuki with a few others go onto your new student council at your new school with help from us". Shizuru smiles bowing "You don't need to help me on popularity but everyone else will enjoy your help on getting into the new school and student council".

**Ruka's POV:**

I look at michi and smile leaning into her ear and whisper "let's get to bed it's been a long day don't you think my dear?" I kiss michi's neck as she nods and i stand up straight looking at everyone while taking her hand leading her upstairs "we are going to bed make sure the house is still standing by the time its morning". I can hear natsuki snicker "hmm and natsuki that means no using Duran ask rei to dethaw nao and setsuna now".

Turning around i look at natsuki and smirk making shooing noises "get going go get rei before she leaves". Natsuki nods walking away i turn around holding michiru walking upstairs to our room i smile opening the door letting her go in first as i close the door.

**OMATAKE:**

**Ruka:** looks at natsuki raises eyebrow "where is the author?"

**Natsuki:** shrugs "i have no idea wait maybe the author is in the bedroom or on the laptop"

Ruka and natsuki kick the bedroom door down but stops when they watch TK drool on the laptop.

**Shizuru**: walks in "Ara isn't she kawaii wait is that drool?" walks up closer looking at her closely.

**TK**: mumbles sitting up slowly yawning turning my head "HOLLY SHIT" eyes wide landing on the ground. "Don't you baka's see the sign no entry".

**Ruka:** "yeah we see the sign but we wanted to know if you're getting started on the new chapter instead of leaving a lemon on when i finally get to make love to michi".

**TK:** laughs nervously "well not my fault i got work I've been doing this off and on even when I'm working" pouts. "And besides its amusing how i got setsuna and nao to chase after you to meanies"

**Natsuki:** eyebrow twitches "you almost killed me and ruka" tackles her growling

**TK:** dodges running behind nao and setsuna "HELP ME"

**Nao:** gets claws out "mutt hands off her we need her to finish the other chapters"

**TK:** grins kissing Nao's cheek "aww i wove you to nao-chan" grins when she blushes. Gulps turning towards setsuna than starts running

**Setsuna: **"SILENT SCREAM" keeps aiming at TK

**TK:** yells and runs faster "OK EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING WHILE I GET RID OF GRANDMA OVER THERE I'LL BE BUSY..." gets hit in the ass screaming and picks up speed running away "PLEASE REVIEW".


End file.
